Courage
by Sebastian the Mercat
Summary: Upon finding out that Nathan has something he wants, Warren makes a bold decision: He will enter Nathan's room.


Warren bit his lip, shifting back and forth on his feet. He was, as Max's blue-haired friend would say, "hella nervous".

Why?

It was stupid really - the only things Warren normally got stressed out over was tests and stuff like that. Getting stressed out over talking to someone? That wasn't his style.

In spite of his extremely nerdy and geeky persona, Warren was a full-on extrovert. Ever since his Tumblr blog became popular, he found it easy to interact with basically anyone.

Well, almost anyone.

The guy he was to be "interacting" with that particular day was not a guy Warren knew well. In fact, Warren really didn't know the guy at all, but he knew the rumors about him and his family.

Nathan Prescott was supposedly one of the richest students attending Blackwell, with his family practically owning all of Arcadia Bay. It was also well known that Nathan was the head of the infamous Vortex Club, which hosted a shit-ton of parties usually involving an ever-toxic mix of drugs and booze.

The lesser known rumors Warren knew as well - they spread like wildfire. A quiet wildfire, really, because God forbid Nathan hear all the super personal shit being said about him.

Regardless of all the weird shit he had heard about Nathan, Warren was a desperate man-boy. He wanted something that Nathan had, and he was determined to get it.

That's why he found himself standing outside of Nathan's locked dorm door, staring at it like it was the entrance to an impenetrable fortress. For all the likelihood of his making his way inside, it might as well have been.

Hayden had actually been the one to tip Warren off. He was talking about "hangin' and blazin' with Nate" and happened to mention the fact that Nathan had a rather extensive collection of movies.

Warren, being the absolute oblivious dork he was, immediately sidled his way into the conversation, asking what sort of movies Nathan had.

Hayden had shrugged, mentioning a few common names. And then he said it.

"He also had some of that weird Japanese shit...manimega?"

Warren had let Hayden's repulsive mashing of the words "anime" and "manga" slide, instead focusing on the fact that Nathan: Fearsome leader of the Vortex Club, actually watched anime.

"Do you know what he had?"

Hayden had thought for a moment, before shrugging. "I dunno. The case was sitting out, and I wasn't really paying attention. But it had some sort of pink-dog-thing on the front-"

Hayden probably didn't understand why Warren had begun squealing at that statement, but he honestly didn't care.

Nathan Prescott, local rich kid and everything else under the sun, actually had the BEST PSYCHOLOGICAL ANIME EVER BY THE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING SATOSHI KON, and Warren could just not contain himself.

Taking a deep breath, Warren knocked on the door. No matter how nervous he was about talking to Nathan, his desire to watch the rare anime was more powerful.

Nathan's door opened, a smoke cloud wafting out. The other boy was staring at him with an annoyed expression on his face, eyes running up and down Warren's body, as though he were sizing him up.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"DO YOU HAVE PARANOIA AGENT?!" Warren asked, perhaps a little louder than he intended. Nathan's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

Warren took a deep breath. "Paranoia...Agent..." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just...I watched a bit of it on Adult Swim when I was younger...and I couldn't find it any place...and...Hayden was talking about the cover on one of your DVDs..."

Nathan still looked completely and utterly confused, but stepped aside to let Warren in. "Um...yeah, I have it...uh...one minute?"

Warren stepped into the room, and had to stop himself from lunging over to the giant shelf of movies the guy had.

There. Were. So. Many.

Nathan was rifling around on the floor, seemingly looking for the case. Warren took that time to look at the rest of his room.

Nathan's projector was so awesome, clearly super expensive and high-def, like the rest of the shit in his room. Nathan's camera was sitting on his desk, and Warren figured that it cost more than everything in Warren's room added up together.

Warren began looking at the various pictures and stuff hanging on Nathan's wall. There were a few that were obviously taken by him (the guy had a really distinctive style that anyone would be able to recognize).

And then...

Warren felt his cheeks begin to burn, as Nathan finally managed to find the disk with an, "Aha!"

Nathan thrust the case into Warren's hands. "Here. I've already watched it way too many times. Make sure to give it back though."

Warren shook himself, nodding, though he was having a hard time finding his voice.

"S...so..." Warren cleared his throat. "Th...thank you..."

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed, clearly confused as to what made the other boy so flustered. However, he apparently figured it out rather quickly, judging by the way he looked between Warren and the poster.

Warren shifted awkwardly. It was true, that he was an extrovert...but he was an extremely awkward extrovert that really did not know how to converse like a normal person.

Or know when to stop.

He brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck. "S...so..." He gestured to the black and white bondage picture, of the girl with the ropes. "You into that sort of stuff?"

It was awkward, and Warren knew it.

However, Nathan merely smirked, giving a little shrug. Warren's face felt like it was on fire, as he ran out of Nathan's room, with a shout of "THANKS FOR LETTING ME BORROW THE DISK!"

 ** _A/N HUHUHU_**

 ** _This was mostly an excuse for me to write Nathan and Warren bonding over my favorite anime. But it turned into nonsense._**

 ** _In any case, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!_**


End file.
